Love for a dream
by SilverChocolate
Summary: *new chapter up*This is a story about someone who has to choose between The LOVE OF HIS LIFE or BEING FIRST CHAIR in band...he's torn between the two. Fame or Love? Plus there's an evil band director who plays a role.
1. The Good Ol' Days

MARCHING BAND!  
  
A/N::: Well. This fanfic is mostly about band in general...jazz band...marching band...ya know? And a little story about choosing between fame or love. Heehee. This is about an EVIL band director, tearing apart a couple because he just wants fame...Yeap. So Here it Goes! OH yea, please R/R!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeanette...I love you," whispered Pete, holding her on the park bench. He nuzzled her black hair with his face.  
  
Jeanette melted...how she loved hearing those words from Pete. She loved everything about Pete. Most of all she loved him. "I love you too." She grinned and kissed his cheek.  
  
"But I love you more." He argued, jokingly, kissing her forehead.  
  
"No, darling, I do." She giggled.  
  
"No I do..." He said again.  
  
"No...I do." She tried holding in her laugh. As you know, they continued with the silly little conversation.  
  
"Okay, we both equally love each other." Pete smiled. "But I love you just a tiny bit more." Wink.  
  
They both began laughing. That was always what happened when they were together. They would always make silly conversations...always say incredibly sweet things to each other. Jeanette never wanted to be without him.  
  
"Pete...will you always love me?" Jeanette wondered aloud.  
  
"Of course I will. Of course. My love for you will never ever die, not even if someone kills me. Not even after time ends...it will never die." He kissed her soft lips as her eyes grew watery. Pete was always saying such sweet things to her...she knew the MUST be true because whenever he said them, he would stare deeply into her eyes and for once be serious.  
  
They've been together for half a year. How fast those six months went by...but each day with Pete was just getting better and better.  
  
Pete cleared his throat. Jeanette knew what that was leading to...  
  
~singing~ "I've never been this scared in a long time. And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine. A bouqet of clumsy words, a simple melody. This world's an ugly place. But you're so beautiful to me."  
  
A tingling sensation went down Jeanette's spine. She thought it was so endearing how he sang with a crackling voice just to show her how much he cared. They were friends first, but after a long vacation he took, they realized how much they cared for each other. Much more than friends. So then he told her "the days that I've spent away from you have been awful. To remind me of you and always listen to this song." And he sang it to her for the first time.  
  
Jeanette sighed. "Lovely...just lovely."  
  
"Not as lovely as you, of course." He smiled as she blushed a bright pink. "Tomorrow I have a surprise for you. Just for your birthday..."  
  
Jeanette widened her eyes, "Really?" slightly grinning. "You really don't have to."  
  
"But I want to. Because I love you and I want you to know that." He kissed her lips. "It's getting late, we should get you home." Warmly he smiled.  
  
"Yeah.." she shivered. "It's really freezing."  
  
With those very words, Pete took off his jacket and wraped it around her shoulders. "Is that better?" She nodded. Then Pete put his hand around her waist and guided her to the car.  
  
  
  
The next day, everyone gave Jeanette balloons and wished her a Happy Birthday. It was her special 17th. Well, almost special. For the whole morning before school, she didn't see Pete anywhere. Little did she know, he would be getting big news band practice that morning.  
  
"OK students...you have all done well on your performances..." Mr. Mifado said, pacing around them. "But, as you know, only a few of you have done exceptionally well. So on the right side of the band room wall, I have posted up the ones who have been chosen for first chair."  
  
Everyone jumped out of their seats and raced to the wall. Suddenly Pete started jumping up and down. He was chosen as first chair. Everyone congratulated him. They had all expected it to happen, after all, he was THE BEST, always playing without a flaw.  
  
"Congratulations..." said Mr. Mifado as he put his hand on Pete's shoulder. "Being first chair is a big challenge. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
"Of course. I'll work extra hard!" Pete said with much enthusiasm. "This is what I've wanted for the longest time..."  
  
"Excellent. I hope you'll make a good example for all your peers as well?"  
  
"Yes." Pete glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh the bell's going to ring and I have to give something to my girl," said Pete quickly, gathering all his things. Suddenly the bell rang and Mr. Mifado excused everyone to go to first period.  
  
First period was Jeanette's newspaper time.  
  
"OK. There's big news here...for the jazz band and stuff they've chosen the positions for everyone," said the Editor, Melanie. "Who wants to cover that story?"  
  
Involuntarily, Jeanette automatically raised her hand (like she often did). "Alright. Jeanette. You're going to cover the story. Good luck." She winked and wrote her name on the board.  
  
Jeanette gave a slight groan. She wanted to cover the first track meet. But on the other hand, she would be able to talk with her beloved.  
  
Before they knew it, it was lunch time. Being the sweet, trust-worthing person he was, Pete kept his word and surprised Jeanette with a lunch he made himself just for her and a special little gift.  
  
"Oh, Pete...this is...whoa." said Jeanette under her breath. All her friends and his friends sat around them, watching what they did. "Thank you so much..." She hugged him.  
  
"Fried rice made just by me." He smiled. He loved chinese food just as much as she did. And he could cook far better than Jeanette which always surprised her. "With spam."  
  
Jeanette jokingly stuck out her tongue in disgust.  
  
"Now open the gift." Pete said softly, sitting next to her.  
  
Jeanette held the little wrapped cube in her palm and eagerly tore away the wraping paper. As she opened the lid, she saw a beautiful silver and gold locket. Her hand pressed against her chest. "Aw...Pete. It's beautiful." She sniffed.  
  
He took it out of the box and opened the heart. "See. It's a picture of me...and you on the other side. So that we'll always be together."  
  
Jeanette started to cry. "Oh my God..." he put the chain around her neck and fastened it on the back. "I love it...thank you." She sobbed, putting her arms around him.  
  
"I love you," he whispered again. Her fingers went through his spiked brown hair nicely bleached on the tips as she kissed him. When he released her, he told her of the great news that he was first chair. They hugged again. Then she told him of her new article...they hugged again. Then they invited their friends to join them in the table again. 


	2. The CHANGES

For the next few days, Jeanette went to school early and stayed at school late to see the jazz band to their stuff while she quietly watched and wrote on her pad of paper. Her eyes always gazed adoringly at Pete. And whenever Pete quickly glanced at her, he would accidentally mess up and Mr. Mifado would scold him.  
  
Then the next edition of their newspaper came out. Mr. Mifado quickly snatched one from the stand and looked for the article about band. He was waiting for it all to be about him... "the greatest band director ever...having the best judgment in people.." but his jaw dropped when he saw that he was only mentioned once in the article Jeanette wrote and most of the piece was about Pete Marks. Suddenly steam trailed out of his bald head. "damn it!" He cursed.  
  
Angrily, he stormed into the newspaper room and shouted at Mrs. Vertelli (the advisor of the paper). "What kind of crap is this?" He shouted, throwing the paper down on her desk.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"THIS!" He pointed. "See...there's practically NOTHING about ME! Only things about this person. I advise you get this girl punished! This is CRAP!"  
  
"No it is NOT! She is our finest writer! This is FINE WORK. It's too bad if you have a problem with it. NOW LEAVE!" She pointed out the door.  
  
"Hmm..." He thought aloud, scratching his beard. (it was strange he had no hair on his head, but so much on his chin) "She has to pay. But how?" He pondered for a second. "Ah...I know...even though she isn't going to be around anymore, Pete could STILL be distracted by her...so...MUAHAHAHAHA" He suddenly burst out in evil laughter.  
  
Then that afternoon, when the band met again, he pulled Pete aside from the class. "Pete...you've been playing very well."  
  
"Uh, thanks." He said holding his trumpet.  
  
"How are things going with you and that girl of yours...Jeanette is it?"  
  
"Oh, um. Things are good...why?"  
  
"Well, I've noticed how you've messed up every once in a while when she was hanging around here those few days. And a boy with your talent can't afford to mess up. She has distracted you from your work...your concentration." He shot a mad glance at Pete, who was stiff as a tree. "And you DO like your position in first chair, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mifado."  
  
"If you fancy to keep it, I advise you to break up with her...only more bad can happen. You could forget your memorized pieces...she's not musical. She doesn't understand."  
  
"She plays the piano..."  
  
"That's orchestra, Boy! This is band...this is different. You need discipline. Now mark my words...you DON'T want to be performing in front of a huge audience and mess up, JUST BECAUSE OF HER! Think about it...either break up with her or you won't be first chair..."  
  
Pete gawked. He didn't know what to do. So on the way back to his house, he could think of nothing but what to do. Being first chair in jazz band was his dream. But Jeanette was everything he ever dreamed of.  
  
On the other hand, he couldn't afford to give up the good position. And girls come and go, right? He figured Jeanette would understand...and he would have to live with it no matter how much it hurt.  
  
So for the next few days he didn't treat her the same. In the halls, when she said "Hi" he would say "hi" and didn't bother to kiss her or anything. In lunch, he didn't sit with her. But when he did, he didn't shower her with the sweetness he had done before. He figured it was an easy way to let her go. Little did he know it was tearing up Jeanette.  
  
"Maybe it's just a phase..." all her friends said. "Guys aren't machines" Emmanuel said. Emmanuel was hers and Pete's friend...he was like the "wise- man". "Just give him time...I mean...he can't show love and affection ALL the time."  
  
How wrong he was...if he couldn't do such a task, why had he been doing so for so long?  
  
So the day came when Jeanette had to confront him.  
  
"Pete...has something been bothering you lately? I mean, you seem kind of out of it. I just want you to know I love you." She said in the hallway next to him.  
  
"I love you too...but as a close friend." He bit his lip.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, see..Mr.Mifado thinks you've been a distraction. And I can't have any distractions while I'm in first chair. And you see, he thinks girlfriends who aren't in the music thing are distractions. So I can't be with you."  
  
Jeanette's jaw dropped. "Oh..."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"No, why should I be mad?" When I'm already torn up inside, she thought.  
  
"Cool," he kissed her cheek and walked away.  
  
Jeanette leaned against the lockers and covered her face with her books. "I'm so foolish. I knew he was too good to be true," she said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Just then, Emmanuel came over and heard Jeanette sniffing. "Jeanette? What's wrong?"  
  
Jeanette kept her book covering her face. "He broke up with me," sob. "he said that Mr. Mifado thinks I'm a distraction - and - and..." sob "HE CHOSE FIRST CHAIR OVER ME!" She began crying uncontrollably. "For all this time, I thought he loved me. But it was all a lie."  
  
Emmanuel took the book away the book from her face and saw her red eyes. "Don't worry," he said. "If Pete has any common sense in him, he'll take you back. Trust me."  
  
Jeanette smiled and breathed heavily. "Th-thanks." 


	3. No Longer Is

A/N:: Okay thanks for the reviews...here's more. And this time when you review, tell me: SHOULD PETE AND JEANETTE MAKE UP???? OR SHOULD THEY FOREVER BE APART? Just thinking. Heehee.  
  
A couple of weeks passed, and nothing was the same. They no longer had conversations. Jeanette hardly considered them friends anymore. After saying Hi to each other, they would have nothing else to say. Sure, she tried to make a conversation, but he was often "away" from them and didn't pay much attention to what she said. So she wanted to cry, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't.  
  
One day Emmanuel sat in the band room listening to the jazz band practice for a big concert coming up. They sounded so good. The solos were excellent and all well done. Emmanuel figured they would have no problem in the concert and with no problems in the concert, Mr. Mifado would get headlines (which would make his day).  
  
"Take five," he said.  
  
Pete put down his trumpet on the chair and walked to Emmanuel. "Hey dude. What's up?"  
  
"Yeah, um. I have something to tell you. It's about Jeanette. See, like, she's been really sad lately because she thinks you guys aren't the same as before."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look. My point is that she's really torn up. Maybe you should reconsider your decision, all right?" Emmanuel said, and left the band room.  
  
Pete didn't think much of it. Emmanuel stretched the truth a lot. He walked outside to get a drink from the drinking fountain. Just as he was taking a sip, he saw the locket he gave Jeanette lying in the trash can.  
  
Speechlessly, Pete took it out of the trash and cupped it in his hand. His heart cracked. He now knew how Jeanette felt.  
  
"Jeanette. I'm assigning you to the band concert coming up. You're going to have to write an article about it." The Editor said.  
  
"What? Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the only one who really knows about that band now."  
  
"Ugh...fine. When's their concert?"  
  
"In two weeks. In the school auditorium. Got it? Five-o-clock. Formal." She winked.  
  
Jeanette sighed. "I can't possibly look at Pete again."  
  
"Okay. Now the concert is coming up, Pete. Are you ready?" Mr. Mifado eagerly asked.  
  
"Yes sir. I am." He said, trying to keep back the tears.  
  
"Excellent. Formal dress. We can't afford to lose you," said Mr. Mifado, patting Pete's back. "We can't afford to lose you." Especially not when reporters from all around town are going to be attending, he thought.  
  
Keep it together, Pete. He thought. Don't get all sad now. Not when there's going to be one of the biggest concerts you'll ever do coming up. You can't give everything up just for Jeanette. He clutched the locket he put in the pocket of his jeans.  
  
The next day in school, Pete thought he should try being a little nicer to Jeanette; after the way he had been treating her, he didn't wonder why she put the locket he gave her in the garbage.  
  
"HI, Jeanette," said Pete, in an innocent tone while Jeanette was searching through her locker.  
  
Jeanette gave half a smile. "Hello Pete," she said softly, putting in a book.  
  
"Jeanette, I'm sorry for-," said Pete, but suddenly was pulled away from someone. It was Mr. Mifado.  
  
"Boy. Don't start talking to that nuisance! Remember, she's good for nothing. She'll hurt your performance. And we DON'T WANT THAT, do we? Especially since the concert is coming up so soon."  
  
Pete glanced back at Jeanette, whom flipped her hair, sneered and walked away. Pete looked down, regretfully. "No, we don't, sir."  
  
Jeanette didn't know what to think. Maybe Pete still did love her...and maybe it really was just Mr. Mifado ruining everything.  
  
She glanced at the trash can she threw the locket in. The janitor didn't dump the trash cans until the weekend, so Jeanette gave it a try and searched for the locket desperately.  
  
Little did she know, Pete over-looking her from the other side of the corridor. A little later, Jeanette stopped searching and saw Pete just standing there, staring at her. Jeanette flushed pink and walked away with her arms crossed.  
  
Pete looked down at his feet and sighed. How could he have been such a jerk? 


	4. Confession

A/N::: Thanks for the reviews. There will be either one or two more chapters coming up after this. I left it at kind-of a "cliff hanger" Well, anyways, hope you enjoy this. Oh and this is for Kanoi wanting to see more of Emmanuel. And just to remind you, you can review this as much as you want *wink*  
  
OH yeah, sorry if I have bad grammar at some parts.  
  
  
  
Emmanuel walked around the corridors and was suddenly pulled into a room by Pete.  
  
"Emmanuel...you're right," said Pete sadly. "I - I can't be with out her.."  
  
Emmanuel widened his eyes. Could this be true? Pete was actually not being stubborn? "Really?"  
  
"Yes." He dropped his head. "I've been such a jerk lately."  
  
And you just notice now? Emmanuel thought. "Hey, don't get all sad about it. She's going to go to the concert, right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Then at the concert, you can make it up to her, maybe take her out for dinner afterwards, tell her you've been a jerk, conceded, full of yourself..."  
  
"I get the point," interjected Pete.  
  
"Well, then you can make up with her. That is, if she still wants you back. But anyways, you just really have to show her that you really care. Chicks love that stuff." Emmanuel said.  
  
"Alright. Thanks, man. You've been a great help," said Pete, patting his back.  
  
Emmanuel smiled. "Anytime." And walked out of the empty room.  
  
Suddenly he felt a tight grip on his arm and was pulled in, again, into another empty classroom.  
  
He collapsed on a desk and saw Jeanette with dark circles around her eyes. "What's wrong, Jeanette?"  
  
"Oh, Emmanuel. I can't get Pete out of my head! All I can think about is him! I know I should be over him by now, but it's too hard. I miss him too much," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry," said Emmanuel as he walked over to her and patted her back. "But, would you take him back?"  
  
Jeanette thought for a second. "Pete loves jazz band too much, he can't possibly love me again. But if by some miracle he does, then...I guess I would. I don't know!" She sniffed. "Why?"  
  
"Oh no reason."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked raising her right eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Positive." Emmanuel said. "Well, I gotta go. 'Bye!" And he walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh boy," Emmanuel said to himself. "I hope that at the end of the concert, they'll make up. If they don't, I'm going to go crazy."  
  
During the concert, Jeanette sat in the back row, constantly staring at Pete performing with the utmost talent and grace. Everyone around her were dressed very nicely in black and dark colors mostly. There were lots of photographers around and women with pads of paper writing.  
  
After a while, it was finally intermission. All the reporters and photographers rushed to Mr. Mifado and asked them questions. As everyone was getting drinks or snacks at the refreshment stand, Jeanette just stayed in her seat, not willing to move. Pete saw how beautiful she looked in the black dress she was wearing. How lovely her hair looked, but her sad face was what he was really concerned about.  
  
Screw the plan for dinner, Pete thought. Quickly he jumped down from stage and ran towards Jeanette, lonely in her chair. Then he knelt next to her and took her hand.  
  
Jeanette stared at him. What is he doing? She thought. "Jeanette...I - I've been such a jerk. I'm sorry," said Pete in a soft tone. "I hope you know I love you, and I always have. It's just I was so caught up in all these things. I didn't realize that you're what I've wanted. Not first chair - you."  
  
Tears filled Jeanette's eyes. She bit her lip and looked away. "How can you say that? It's been too long...you don't know how miserable I've been without you, Pete. I can't just accept your apology like that," said Jeanette, slowly beginning to cry.  
  
Pete took out the locket from his pocket. "I'm sorry," he said again, beginning to feel his eyes water. He handed her the locket. "Remember...no matter what, I still love you," he said under his breath. Slowly, he got up from his knees and walked solemnly to the stage.  
  
Mr. Mifado saw them from a distance and grinned. This day was getting better and better for him.  
  
Jeanette held the locket next to her heart as tears continued rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Mr. Mifado proudly walked up to the podium and put his baton in the air. "Are we all ready to play?" He asked loudly. 


	5. Judgement Day

A/N::: I think I'm going to have one last chapter after this...Sorry if this chapter is way...whoa...I think some things in there are redundant and...yeah. Enjoy!  
  
Everyone nodded, except for Pete. "No," he said in a stern voice.  
  
"What did you say, Mr. Marks?" Mr. Mifado asked in a strained voice.  
  
Pete stood up. "I said, I don't want to be in your stupid band anymore!" His trumpet still gripped in his hand.  
  
Everyone in the audience gasped.  
  
"You can't just say you're not going to be in band anymore!" He glanced at Pete holding his beloved trumpet. "You love this too much," the evil band director mocked. "You can't even let go of your precious trumpet, how can you even leave this band?"  
  
"Just watch me." With those very words, Pete threw his trumpet on the ground and stormed down from the stage.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, BOY!" Mr. Mifado shouted. "YOU'RE THE STAR! THESE OTHER INSTRUMENTS ARE NOTHING! YOU HAVE TO BE HERE! I KNOW YOU LOVE THIS BAND!!"  
  
"What I love is not being told what to do by a director like you! AND I DON'T LOVE THIS BAND AS MUCH AS I LOVE JEANETTE!"  
  
Gasp! Went the audience.  
  
Everyone seated on the stage stood up and evilly stared at Mr. Mifado. "Did I say, nothing? I meant...they sure are something!" Mr. Mifado said uneasily.  
  
Pete ran to Jeanette, whom was standing up in the aisle. He ran into her open arms and lifted her up. "Will you forgive me, Jeanette?" He asked with his big doggy-eyes.  
  
Jeanette sniffed and smiled. "Of course I will, Pete." Their lips touched again like they did before, and once again they felt sparks inside.  
  
The audience stared at them and went "aww!!" Suddenly all the attention was towards them and not Mr. Mifado.  
  
Mr. Mifado saw them kissing and screamed, "FOOL!" Then started running towards them with his baton in the air.  
  
They screamed and started running away. Lights were blinking around them. Jeanette held up the bottom of her dress as they fled down the halls. "Get back here Pete!" The band director shouted.  
  
"NO!" Pete shouted back, running with Jeanette with his hand interlaced with hers.  
  
Suddenly Jeanette's heal broke and it slowed her down so she tripped and fell on the cold ground. Pete pulled her up as Mr. Mifado was gaining speed and dropped his baton. Pete was practically pulling Jeanette, because she wasn't fast enough to keep up with him with one broken heal.  
  
Just then Mr. Mifado pounced on Pete and threw him off his balance making him collapse on the ground. "ACK!" Pete groaned. Even though Mr. Mifado wasn't a chunky man, he still was a lot of weight - too much weight for Pete to handle on his back.  
  
Mr. Mifado had a hold of Pete's neck. "YOU HAVE TO STAY IN THIS BAND," Mr. Mifado cried, tightening on his grip. "IF YOU DON'T, NO ONE WILL THINK THIS BAND IS GOOD ENOUGH! BECAUSE IT ISN'T WITHOUT YOU!"  
  
Pete gacked.  
  
"I NEED MY HEADLINES! WITHOUT YOU I HAVE NOTHING! NOW YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH US!" Pete managed to shake his head. "STUPID FOOL!" Strangling him even more.  
  
Jeanette panicked. Then she saw a fire extinguisher near by. Quickly, she broke the glass surrounding it with her shoe and took out the fire extinguisher and hit Mr. Mifado on the head with it before Pete turned purple.  
  
Mr. Mifado let go of his grip on Pete and fell on his back. Jeanette dropped the fire extinguisher next to her and gave a sigh of relief as she knelt next to Pete whom was massaging his strained neck. "Oh Pete, darling, are you all right?"  
  
Pete nodded. Then suddenly the color in his face vanished as he pointed in the air. It was Mr. Mifado and he got a hold on Jeanette. His strong arms grabbed her by her straps of her dress and he pinned her to the wall.  
  
"YOU...this is all your fault," groaned Mr. Mifado. Jeanette struggled to get free. "If you didn't come along, I would've been able to keep Pete. He would've gotten me headlines! I COULD'VE WON THE TITLE OF BEST BAND DIRECTOR...EVER! But no. You...you..." Suddenly there was a crack. He let Jeanette go and moaned in pain when he saw his precious baton broken in half on the ground. "NnoOOoO!! Batty!"  
  
He bent down to retrieve the baton, but a black shoe stepped on it again. "Mr. Mifado...you've been a real jerk lately. And I, also, do not want to be in band anymore if you're going to be the director," said a boy in a black suit with a trombone.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mr. Mifado said mockingly. "Who cares?"  
  
"Well, actually all of us will be quitting as long as you're around," he said as Mr. Mifado got up and saw all of his students.  
  
"Who's going to make me quit?"  
  
"As long as you wise up and have a better attitude."  
  
"Who's going to make me?" Mr. Mifado scoffed.  
  
"We are...so you'd better start changing...or else..."  
  
"or else what?"  
  
"CHARGE!" They started to march towards him as Mr. Mifado went running for his life, screaming "Mommy!"  
  
After turning at the next corner, Pete and Jeanette heard a big "BOOM!" and a POW! And BAM! Etc..etc...  
  
Pete took Jeanette in his arms once again and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you, Pete," she whispered in his ear. 


	6. Epilogue

__

Epilogue 

~As you know, Pete and Jeanette lived happily ever after. Mr. Mifado was not killed, sadly. But he is now critically injured, in a wheelchair, a broken leg, a broken neck, a broken arm, frractured wrist and black eye. Oh yes, and a big bruise on his bald head. He still is the band director, but he now obeys the students' commands and does not tell them what to do with their personal lives (yes, he has learned that band students are more violent than he thought). 

Mr. Mifado did get his headlines though. "BAND DIRECTOR GONE MAD!" "STUDENTS IN LOVE TORN BY EVIL BAND DIRECTOR" "THE AMAZING LOVE STORY DESTROYED BY AN EVIL TEACHER". 

Yeah. So that's the end. 

Sorry the story didn't go the way all of you wanted it to. 


End file.
